


Demonio

by Nakuru



Series: Trece páginas [13]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, downer ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-25
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al fin está de regreso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonio

Aunque han pasado años desde la última vez, Rena no se sobresalta cuando escucha el sonido de un paso de más tras ella.

El que el mismo demonio -la misma _deidad_ \- que alguna vez la atemorizó esté allí no le causa ningún pánico, porque ahora sabe que no será castigada y que esta vez está allí para demostrarle que la ha perdonado, que sabe que ella había intentado quedarse hasta al final en Hinamizawa aun en medio de la destrucción y que la acepta de regreso.

Rena sonríe suavemente y en el momento en que se detiene a tomar aire, cansada aunque todavía no ha terminado de subir las interminables escaleras que llevan al que había sido el templo Furude, y escucha una vez más un paso extra, un par de escalones abajo, cierra sus puños con fuerza en un gesto que contradice el alivio que siente al saber -confirmar- que aún hay alguien allí; alguien que la puede sacar de ese mundo al que ella no pertenece y llevarla de regreso al lado de sus amigos.

Al fin...


End file.
